janebydesignfandomcom-20200215-history
Teri Hatcher
Teri Lynn Hatcher (born December 8, 1964) is an American actress, writer, and presenter. She is known for her television roles as Susan Mayer on the ABC comedy-drama series Desperate Housewives, and Lois Lane on the ABC comedy-drama series''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. For her work on ''Desperate Housewives, she won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress and three Screen Actors Guild Awards, as well as a Primetime Emmy nomination. Early Life Hatcher was born in Palo Alto, California, the daughter of Esther (née Beshur), a computer programmer who worked for Lockheed Martin, and Owen Walker Hatcher, Jr., a nuclear physicist and electrical engineer.[1] Her father is of Welsh descent (Hatcher has said that he also has Choctaw ancestry) and her mother is of half Syrian and half German-Irish ancestry.[1][2] Teri Hatcher took ballet lessons at the San Juan School of Dance in Los Altos. Her big debut was as the lead flying monkey in a production of The Wizard Of Oz.[citation needed] Hatcher grew up in Sunnyvale, California.[1] and attended Mango Junior High (now Sunnyvale Middle School), Fremont High School in Sunnyvale and De Anza College in Cupertino. As an undergraduate she studied mathematics and engineering Career Hatcher studied acting at the American Conservatory Theater.[citation needed] One of her early jobs (in 1984) was as an NFL cheerleaderwith the San Francisco 49ers.[1] From September 1985 to May 1986 she joined the cast of the TV series The Love Boat, playing the role of "Amy", one of the "Mermaid" showgirls.[6] From 1986 to 1989, she appeared in the recurring role of "Penny Parker" oppositeRichard Dean Anderson's eponymous hero on the TV series MacGyver.[citation needed] In 1988, she made a guest appearance in Star Trek: The Next Generation as Lt. Robinson. In 1989 she guest-starred in an episode of Quantum Leap titled "Star Crossed". In 1992 she tried out for the role of Jamie Buchman on Mad About You and made it to the final two choices, but lost the part to future emmy[7] winner Helen Hunt.[8] Hatcher landed a starring role of Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane (opposite Dean Cain) in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman from 1993 to 1997.[1] At the height of the show's popularity in 1995, a picture of Hatcher wrapped in a Superman cape was reportedly the most downloaded image on the Internet averaging 20,000 downloads each month for a six-month period. "It's a great shot," she told Entertainment Weekly. "Not so much because it's me. It's just cool looking."[9] In "Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman," the cast was worried that she would be taller than Superman in heels as she was 5'81⁄2" and Dean Cain was 6'. Hatcher beat outMonica Bellucci for the role of Paris Carver in the 1997 James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies.[10] Hatcher was three months pregnant at the filming's start, by her then husband, Jon Tenney. An ABC publicist said the pregnancy did not affect the production schedule.[11] Hatcher later regretted playing Paris Carver, saying, "It's such an artificial kind of character to be playing that you don't get any special satisfaction from it."[12] She was voted the world's sexiest woman by readers of popular men's magazine FHM in the same year.[13] Hatcher also appeared in films such as Spy Kids (2001), Dead in the Water (1991),2 Days in the Valley (1996) and The Cool Surface (1994). She co-starred with Alec Baldwin in Heaven's Prisoners (1996), which failed at the box office. ABC cancelled Lois & Clark in 1997. Hatcher made a much-discussed guest appearance on a 1993 episode of Seinfeld, in which her character, Sidra, breaks up with Jerry because she believes that Jerry was trying to have Elaine surreptitiously determine whether Sidra had breast implants. ("They're real... and they're spectacular.") She returned to play Sidra in two subsequent episodes, The Pilot, and The Finale (Part 2).[14] Hatcher appeared in a series of Radio Shack television commercials alongside NFLplayer Howie Long. They remain close friends and together have bought farm land on the outskirts of Los Angeles, with the intent of eventually raising endangered species.[citation needed] Hatcher hosted NBC's Saturday Night Live in 1996. She beat out four other actresses for one of the lead roles on ABC's Desperate Housewives,[citation needed] on which she stars as Susan Mayer, a role for which she won the Best Actress in a Musical or Comedy Golden Globe Award in January 2005.[1] In 2005, Hatcher won the Screen Actors Guild (SAG) award in the same category. In July 2005, she was nominated for an Emmy award as Best Actress in a Comedy Series for the role, along with costars Marcia Cross and Felicity Huffman.[15] As of April 2006 Hatcher is one of the highest paid television actresses in the United States. She reportedly earns $285,000 per episode of Desperate Housewives. In May 2006, she released her first book, Burnt Toast: And Other Philosophies of Life.[1] Hatcher performs The Beatles song "Good Night" on the 2006 charity album Unexpected Dreams – Songs From the Stars. On April 9, 2008, Hatcher appeared on Idol Gives Back, singing Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats". In 2010 Hatcher made a return to the Superman franchise, with a special guest role in the final season of Smallville as Lois Lane's mother, Ella Lane.[16][17] The episode continued a tradition of former Lois Lane actresses portraying the character's mother many years later. Noel Neill appeared as Lois' mother in the 1978 film Superman: The Movie, and Phyllis Coates made a similar appearance on Lois & Clark.[18] A report in November 2010 suggested that Hatcher, along with co-star Felicity Huffman, would be quitting Desperate Housewives,[19] butABC denied the claim.[20] Hatcher later addressed the rumors of her departure from Desperate Housewives saying, "There are not enough adjectives to describe how stupid, off base, and ridiculously untrue this is."[citation needed] Hatcher married Marcus Leithold on June 4, 1988; they divorced the following year.[citation needed] On May 27, 1994, she married actor Jon Tenney; they had a daughter, Emerson Rose, on November 10, 1997, and divorced in March 2003.[citation needed] In June 2007, Hatcher appeared on UK chat show The Paul O'Grady Show, where she revealed she writes a column in Glamour.[citation needed] In February 2008, Hydroderm sued Hatcher for breach of contract, claiming she had promoted the beauty products of other companies. She insisted her promotion of CityLips' lip plumper did not affect the Hydroderm deal. Her attorney Alan Wertheimer called the lawsuit an "unjustified and public assault" on her "good name, reputation and celebrity."[22] Her lawyer persuaded a judge in Los Angeles to move the case to arbitration.[23] On September 13, 2009, she finished the Malibu Triathlon (0.5 mi/0.80 km ocean swim, 18 mi/29 km out-and-back bike course, and 4 mi/6.4 km out-and-back run course) in 2h 6mn 50.7s.[24] She returned to the event in 2010 to complete only the swim portion as a fundraiser.[25] Gallery 311493-teri-hatcher-150.jpg 475px-Teri Hatcher- World of Color Premiere 21.jpg Filmography Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Supporting Cast